


You're So Lovely

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idols, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Requited Love, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: The sexual tension between two boys who need to talk about their feelings, and an accidental slip-up on national television.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 34
Kudos: 172





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> “Just rest with me.” Kihyun fiddled with the blanket, enveloping them both comfortably. 
> 
> “Alright,” Hyunwoo knew when he was defeated. “Five more minutes,” he settled next to Kihyun, legs curling together comfortably. 
> 
> They did not make it to the gym after all.

“Kihyun-ah,” the familiar voice woke him up right away, but he did not move nor open his eyes. “Wake up, sleepy-head,” Hyunwoo’s voice was smooth, but insistent. “I wanna get going.” It was their day off, but still, he insisted on being productive. And today, that meant roping in the other members for a workout before they went off on their own. Kihyun could feel how close his leader’s face was, but resisted; not wanting to open his eyes yet - pretending to sleep.

That was a mistake.

Suddenly, Hyunwoo’s hands were on him in a flash, tickling his sides in a vicious guerrilla maneuver - Kihyun’s eyes flew open, a squawk of surprise piercing the air. Pouncing onto the bed, pinning his arms down, Hyunwoo laughed. “I knew you were faking it,” he playfully crumpled on top of Kihyun, who instinctively wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s strong back. “Come on, let’s go to the gym.”

Kihyun sighed, knowing the game was up. Still, he liked the warmth of Hyunwoo’s body against his. “Five more minutes,” he pouted, slipping a hand beneath the fabric of Hyunwoo’s t-shirt. “Just rest with me, for five minutes.” Hyunwoo looked at him, quizzically. “You’re always rushing around, Hyunwoo. Just…” they held each other’s gaze, and something like an electric pulse flashed behind both men’s eyes; an understanding. “Just rest with me.” Kihyun fiddled with the blanket, enveloping them both comfortably.

“Alright,” Hyunwoo knew when he was defeated. “Five more minutes,” he settled next to Kihyun, legs curling together comfortably.

They did not make it to the gym after all.

*

Family movie nights were always highly anticipated, since they happened so rarely; tonight was no exception, and the boys piled into the living room clad in their comfiest pajamas, dropping their phones dutifully in the basket on the coffee table.

Changkyun smirked as he dropped his in. “Maybe we should block the boss’ number on our days off, too,” he wiggled his eyebrows at Hoseok, who laughed at the maknae’s rebelliousness. He patted his thigh, beckoning him to come sit. Changkyun obeyed, settling nicely into Hoseok’s lap while Minhyuk set up the movie; his choice, this time, and to Jooheon’s great displeasure, it was a scary one - “you can just cuddle me, Honey,” Minhyuk had said, kissing away the rapper’s trademark pout, “I’ll keep you safe.” Everyone had laughed at that, and the matter had been closed. Hyungwon, who had been busy in the kitchen preparing snacks, now set them down on the table between the men, promptly sat down in his regular spot, and was snoring within moments; Jooheon wrapped him in a blanket and ruffled his mop of messy hair.

Kihyun drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped himself in a fluffy blanket on the corner of the L-shaped couch, content that he’d found the optimal position to watch a spooky film - until he was joined by Hyunwoo, who, without uttering a single word, gingerly took a corner of the blanket, peeled it away from Kihyun and wrapped himself in it, their bodies comfortably close. Hyunwoo breathed in deeply, a gentle smile on his placid face. “That’s the perfume I bought you for your birthday, isn’t it?” He asked, voice just above a whisper so as not to ruin the spooky mood now that the film had started.

Kihyun felt his cheeks flush a little at how observant Hyunwoo was. “Yeah,” he replied softly. Unthinkingly, he nestled his head in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck; when the older man did not pull away, he went a step further and entwined their arms under the blanket, absent-mindedly running his fingers along the bare skin of Hyunwoo’s forearm.

Hyunwoo’s heart beat just a little faster when Kihyun tightened his grip around his arm each time the ghost appeared on the screen; and each time, he found himself hoping that Kihyun would nestle just a little closer to him.

Minhyuk, ever-observant, watched as Hyunwoo curled his fingers through Kihyun’s hair as the vocalist slept against his shoulder; and he smiled; after all, he was doing the same to a sleeping Jooheon.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wonder what he’ll make for us,” Hyunwoo mused. 
> 
> “I’m sure ramen will be a key feature,” Kihyun grinned, gently pulling the towel through Hyunwoo’s fingers and taking it for himself, wiping the back of his own neck. 
> 
> Then, Hyunwoo did something Kihyun was not expecting. He rested a hand on Kihyun’s thigh, and murmured, “Too bad,” he leaned in, imperceptibly closer and towards the vocalist’s ear. “I wanted to eat something sweet.” 

The walls of the gym seemed to practically vibrate from the volume of the music playing - but that was just how the boys liked it; loud music to help them drown out the stress of everyday life, loud enough to help them forget that they were idols at all. It was nice.

It was nice, too, that the gym was open 24hrs; nice that when the boys liked to work out, nobody else did - and so, the thumping, purple, back-lit space had become a sanctuary to them, where they could sweat away their frustrations. And these days, there was so much to be frustrated about; though things had quieted down considerably since the previous October, Hoseok hadn’t formally rejoined the group just yet - but still, things were beginning to fall back into place, and the seven men were grateful for that.

Today, though, Kihyun was sweating through his own particular problems - he’d at last consented to go to the gym with Hyunwoo, who had, rather frustratingly, won three rounds of _kai bai bo_ and had won the vocalist as his workout buddy; that alone wasn’t what was distressing the young man, though - Hyunwoo had recently begun indulging in the habit of working out without a shirt, when they were the only ones in the gym. It wasn’t that Kihyun was jealous of his leader’s body or the occasional compliments he would get from the gym staff; it was the way Hyunwoo would smile at him as he slipped his shirt over his shoulders, holding the younger man’s gaze just a beat longer than might have been considered polite. It was the way the sweat clung to every pretty curve of his neck, the way little beads ran down his spine when he flexed and used the machines. It was the way, when his leader would spot him on the weight bench, Kihyun had to stop himself from reaching out and touching the soft skin of Hyunwoo’s hip, skin so pretty and golden in the low light of the gym. The way Hyunwoo never seemed to be too far away from Kihyun’s line of sight, so close and yet just out of reach - like they were dancing around each other, only neither man wanted to admit to the change in the atmosphere between them.

It was all of those things, and it made Kihyun’s heart race more than running on the treadmill ever did.

“Kihyun-ah, you okay?” Hyunwoo’s honey voice brought him out of his reverie - _how long have I been sat on this weight bench staring into space?_ He chastised himself.

Kihyun shook the haze from his eyes. “I’m fine, just…” he had to think quickly. “Just more tired than I thought, before agreeing to join you,” he said finally, content with his little white lie. He tried not to look at the way Hyunwoo’s chest was flushed a pretty pink from his workout. He failed.

Hyunwoo didn’t seem to notice where Kihyun’s eyes were looking - instead, he sat down on the weight bench next to the vocalist and wiped his face with the towel around his neck. “We can call it a day, if you want,” he offered, not wanting to over-exert the other man. “Seok wants everyone home for family dinner soon anyway.” He held Kihyun’s gaze and the pair just sat still for a moment. “I wonder what he’ll make for us,” Hyunwoo mused.

“I’m sure ramen will be a key feature,” Kihyun grinned, gently pulling the towel through Hyunwoo’s fingers and taking it for himself, wiping the back of his own neck.

Then, Hyunwoo did something Kihyun was not expecting. He rested a hand on Kihyun’s thigh, and murmured, “Too bad,” he leaned in, imperceptibly closer and towards the vocalist’s ear. “I wanted to eat something sweet.”

Squeezing Kihyun’s thigh, he stood up and walked towards the lockers, leaving Kihyun a blushing mute. He turned back in a moment and raised an eyebrow. “Coming?” He asked.

“Y-yeah,” Kihyun replied, trying hard not to trip over his own feet as he stood to meet Hyunwoo in the doorway to the lockers.

 _Was that… was he… was he flirting with me?_ Kihyun panicked a little.

*

In the showers, Kihyun made it a point to keep his eyes fixed onto the tile in front of him; so, he did not see the way Hyunwoo looked at him with a little, hungry smile on his full and pretty lips, and longing in his eyes.


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You keep looking at me, with eyes like that...” Kihyun murmured into Hyunwoo’s ear, pulling on the ends of the towel around his neck so that their eyes met properly. “So do something about it. Just fuck me already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very nsfw! skip ahead if you're uncomfortable with that!

This time, it did not take round after round of _kai bai bo_ for Kihyun to agree to accompany Hyunwoo to the gym. When he saw the characteristic bouncing in Hyunwoo’s leg as they all sat on the couches together, a lull in their conversation, he knew that meant his leader had extra energy and needed to get rid of it, somehow. He stretched his hands over his head, delighting in the succession of cracks down his spine that made the sleepy Changkyun wince next to him. He said, as nonchalantly as he could, “Hyunwoo-hyung, want to go to the gym for a bit?”

Hyunwoo looked up from his phone - as ever, he’d been dutifully reviewing the barrage of emails that continuously assaulted his inbox - and smiled at the welcome distraction. “You’re not too tired today?” He asked, remembering the night before.

“Nope,” Kihyun smiled a little. “Not tired at all.” With a playful wink, he pulled Hyunwoo up off the couch by the hand, and they made their way to the gym together.

*

Today, again, Kihyun had to endure the pretty sight of Hyunwoo’s shining olive skin, muscles flexing; his measured, deep, warm breaths against Kihyun’s thighs as the vocalist stood guard at the weight bench, spotting him. With every rep, Kihyun felt Hyunwoo’s eyes on him, his breath against his skin - it was beginning to make him dizzy. Thankfully, he was nearly done; he replaced the weight on the bar and slid out from underneath it, taking Kihyun’s offered hand as he stood. Holding on to the younger man’s hand for just a half-moment longer, he cocked his head to the side and looked at him sweetly. “Your turn?” He asked, motioning to the bench.

“Oh no, no, no,” Kihyun laughed, shaking his head vigorously. “I wanted to stretch out my legs, I’ve been nursing a little bit of pain in my calves.” He made his way to the nearby mats, and was both surprised and yet unsurprised to see that Hyunwoo followed close behind, on the pretext of using a nearby machine. Not that he himself wasn’t at least a little guilty of wanting to be near Hyunwoo, if he were honest - it was becoming more and more difficult to keep his eyes off his leader.

As he sat down and splayed his legs, stretching them as far as they would go and taking hold of his feet, nose nearly touching the mat in front of him, he couldn’t ignore the feeling of Hyunwoo’s eyes on him. After counting to ten, eyes squarely affixed to the black foam surface beneath him, he let his eyes flick upward to see if he was still being watched - and he went beet red when his eyes met Hyunwoo’s, the older man staring at him from the corner of his eyes as he lifted weights in the nearby corner. He nearly choked on nothing at that, and pretended to simply need a drink of water. As he stood and shook it off, gulping down almost half the bottle in one, he wiped his mouth gracelessly with the back of his hand and suddenly understood. _One of us has to say it,_ he realized. _One of us has to say something before both of us explode._ He shook his head. “I’m gonna go shower,” he heard himself say, and turned towards the locker room.

“I’ll be right there,” Hyunwoo replied, apparently also finished with his workout; they wiped down their equipment and made their way to the lockers together. Sitting on opposite ends of the bench, readying themselves for their showers, Kihyun again clocked Hyunwoo watching him through long lashes. His heart racing, before he could stop himself, he slid closer to his leader on the bench and rested his chin against the warm skin of his shoulder.

“You keep looking at me, with eyes like that...” Kihyun murmured into Hyunwoo’s ear, pulling on the ends of the towel around his neck so that their eyes met properly. “So do something about it. Just fuck me already.” Not wanting to wait for a possible rejection, he turned and focused his attention on his gym bag - rummaging for his shampoo, his internal voice screeching at him, almost admonishing himself for his sudden bravery that had seemingly come from nowhere. He was about to start second-guessing himself when he was interrupted by a familiar hand, slipping around his waist.

“Come with me,” Hyunwoo’s honey voice, just barely a whisper, sent a shiver down Kihyun’s spine.

Even if you offered him a million dollars, Kihyun would not be able to tell you how they ended up in the shower, Hyunwoo’s body pressed against his, the hot water rushing between them and steaming up the small space. Kihyun held Hyunwoo’s face in his hands as they kissed hungrily, the cool tile against his back making him acutely aware of the heat of Hyunwoo’s length pressed against him. They’d never done anything like this before - sure, there had been moments of tension, touches underneath the folds of blankets; lots of drunken cheek-kisses on the ill-advised dares of others during late nights spent playing games. But this - this was something entirely new. And Kihyun wasn’t sure he minded; not at all.

Hyunwoo’s hands began to explore the pretty curves of Kihyun’s chest, muscular arms encircling him and his thigh parting Kihyun’s legs. “Ki...” he murmured, dizzy with desire. “Ki, you’re so _pretty...”_ he kissed down Kihyun’s neck, and Kihyun thanked every god that would listen that they were alone in the showers and that the stall had a solid lock on the door.

Kihyun tried desperately not to lose himself, not yet. “Hyun… Hyunwoo, what are we doing?” Kihyun moaned against his leader’s neck, nails pressing little crescent moons into Hyunwoo’s delicate brown skin. He couldn’t stop kissing his collarbones, water rushing over them so delicately. He didn’t want to stop.

Hyunwoo hoisted Kihyun’s legs up around his waist and held him securely against the wall, the slim man feeling lighter than air in his arms. “I don’t know...” Hyunwoo breathlessly replied, delirious and aching to be inside the vocalist. “All I know is that I want you... I want you _so bad,”_ he kissed down Kihyun’s neck and shivered when Kihyun tightened his legs around his waist, despite the hot water.

Kihyun felt drunk, his head swam with so many thoughts; but there was one that beat loudest. _“Please,_ I need you...”He murmured against Hyunwoo’s neck, taking a fistful of his leader’s hair and pulling, bared teeth against skin. _“Please,_ Hyunwoo…” he dug his nails into Hyunwoo’s back again, pressing their hips together and making the older man hiss at the feeling.

They were both painfully hard; to waste any more time would be torture. Hyunwoo positioned Kihyun’s leg into the crook of his elbow as he reached around and began massaging his entrance, the warm water making the task an easy one. Pressing first one finger, then a second inside, Kihyun threw his head back against the tile and groaned in ecstasy. _Even like this, his voice is so pretty,_ Hyunwoo smirked to himself as he kissed down Kihyun’s neck and chest. As he worked him open, Hyunwoo tried to keep as composed as he could, but it was becoming increasingly impossible - with every tug at his hair and dig of his nails, Kihyun was quickly unravelling him. Taking himself in his hand at last, he positioned himself and held fast to Kihyun’s thighs around his waist. _“God,_ Ki…” Hyunwoo groaned as he pushed inside, his head immediately lolling against Kihyun’s shoulder. Being filled at last, Kihyun sighed, baring his pretty teeth and a shiver shocked his entire body as he relaxed around Hyunwoo’s length. Their bodies rushed together, finding a rhythm that was at once entirely new to them and one they seemed to have always known; Kihyun curled his legs securely around Hyunwoo’s hips, and the older man gripped Kihyun’s smooth thighs easily holding him up against the wall. The feeling of the hot water beating down on them was almost entirely forgotten, both men focused so completely on each other’s bodies.

Kihyun took Hyunwoo’s face in his hands, forcing his attention and kissing him deeply, all strong tongue and sure teeth. “Hyun… Hyunwoo…” he stuttered through his leader’s thrusts, “Come, come… please, give it to me…”

Hyunwoo felt dizzy. _“Christ,_ Ki… you’re so… _god,_ you feel _so good,”_ his hips moved entirely on their own, and he knew he was close. “Come with me,” he bit and sucked at Kihyun’s neck, taking the vocalist’s length in his hand and stroking in time with his own thrusts. Kihyun, too, was agonizingly close - in moments, he spilled into Hyunwoo’s hand; exhausted, he held fast to the older man and kissed desperately at the skin of his shoulder, moaning with every deep thrust. Hyunwoo groaned as the waves of his own orgasm ripped through him, bucking his hips into Kihyun and bracing a hand against the cool tile wall. Kihyun’s eyes flew open at the feeling of being filled with heat, and he choked out a happy cry, satisfaction caught in his throat. Hyunwoo slowed his movements, kissing Kihyun deeply, desperately, as their heartbeats relaxed together. He let go of Kihyun’s thighs and gently helped set his feet back on the floor of the shower, the water still running.

All they could do now was laugh, breathless, and satiated.

*

“Jesus Christ, you guys are late,” Hyungwon greeted the pair at the door, playfully admonishing them, pretending to be cross. “We’ve been waiting to eat with you, come on,” he took their gym bags from them and saw out of the corner of his eye how softly Hyunwoo smiled as he steadied Kihyun’s hip while he bent to remove his shoes. He saw too, the way Kihyun blushed a little, and ruffled Hyunwoo’s hair in response, still wet from their shower. And then he saw the blooming bruises on the men’s necks, and suddenly, he knew.

 _It’s about time,_ he mused.


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can we talk when we get home?” He asked, voice raspy from the concert. “We have to talk.” 
> 
> Hyunwoo’s heart sank. “Yeah,” he agreed, trying hard to mask the hurt in his eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

The ride home from the concert venue was full of laughter, though the boys were exhausted. Hyungwon and Changkyun chatting away while the older boy plaited tiny braids into his maknae’s hair, Jooheon and Minhyuk playing a syllable game, holding hands and cooing sweetly at each other in the back seat. The only ones who were relatively quiet were Hyunwoo and Kihyun, sitting together in the car out of necessity, not choice - they sat in a silence that seemed to scream at both of them, replaying the events of the day.

_“Come on, say something nice!” The others cheered sweetly, egging Kihyun on. They were playing a compliment relay and as luck - or fate? - would have it, Kihyun had to say something sweet about Hyunwoo; specifically, compliment him on one of his “lovely points.” He sighed, smiling brightly for the cameras, running a hand through his hair and looking at Hyunwoo briefly._

_“Well,” he cocked his head to the side, “I think Shownu-hyung is the most lovely when he takes off his shirt at the gym, he looks back at me and smiles.” Hyunwoo immediately went red and playfully walked off, amid the chorus of the other member’s knowing laughter and jokes._

_It was Hyunwoo’s turn, now. “And Kihyunnie is... when we work out together,” he tried to calm his blush, “when he does his Hamzzi smile, he’s so cute. He’s... lovely.” The way he looked at Kihyun then made the vocalist’s heart grow two sizes, but he was acutely aware that they were being broadcast live online, and it made him freeze._

_The boys, oblivious except for a few gut feelings here and there, erupted in coos and laughter. All but Hyunwoo and Kihyun, who shared a longing look at each other._

Kihyun kept chewing his lip, forehead pressed to the glass of the window. His leg began to bounce. Hyunwoo noticed, and despite his own worry, reached out and rested a hand on Kihyun’s thigh. “You alright?” He whispered.

Kihyun turned his head and shifted his body so he could better face his leader. “Can we talk when we get home?” He asked, voice raspy from the concert. “We have to talk.”

Hyunwoo’s heart sank. “Yeah,” he agreed, trying hard to mask the hurt in his eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

The ride home felt interminable, after that.

*

In the safety and quiet of his room, Hyunwoo waited for Kihyun to be finished in the shower and to come see him like he said he would. He sat alone on his bed, and allowed himself an indulgent thought - _how would it feel to share my bed with him?_ He ran a hand over the soft duvet, and his heart hurt. _Can we get away with something like this?_ he cradled his face in his hands, his thoughts all coming at him at once. _Jooheon and Minhyuk run around hanging off each other all the time, and no one bats an eye,_ he reminded himself. _Hiding their love in plain sight, and everyone calls them just friends; so what's stopping me and Kihyun from--_ he was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. 

"Hyunwoo, it's me," Kihyun announced himself on the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" 

Hyunwoo went to open the door and was - pleasantly - surprised when Kihyun fell into his arms, clinging to his shirt in a tight embrace. Hyunwoo breathed in deeply, the floral scent of Kihyun's shampoo so sweet and gentle. "Ki, what..." Hyunwoo combed his fingers through the vocalist's still-damp hair. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," Kihyun murmured into Hyunwoo's chest. "I hate those fucking compliment games," he nestled into Hyunwoo's chest further.

It was all Hyunwoo could do not to unravel right then; instead, he kissed Kihyun's forehead and led him to the bed, where they sat in silence, Hyunwoo tracing soothing lines into Kihyun's palm resting on his thigh. "It's all okay, right?" he ventured after a while. "It's not like we gave anything away... did we?" Hyunwoo held Kihyun's chin in his hand gently, coaxing the younger man's eyes to look at him properly. Kihyun's eyes were glassy, trying to keep tears from falling. Hyunwoo pressed a gentle, tentative kiss to Kihyun's cheek, and that's when Kihyun finally broke. Tears fell, and Hyunwoo could taste their saltiness on his lips. "What's wrong, Ki? Please, talk to me." His heart sank. _What have we done?_

Kihyun wiped his tears away roughly, and wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo's neck, sighing against his skin. "Did we make a mistake?" he asked, voice low; childlike. "Should we not have crossed this line?" 

Hyunwoo held Kihyun close. "What's got you so scared, Ki?" He asked gently, not wanting to upset him. "Do you... do _you_ think we made a mistake? Do you not..." he chose his next words with great care. "Do you not want me anymore?" 

Kihyun pulled back at that and looked Hyunwoo in the eye. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "But the cameras today, the stupid game, it just... it reminded me that what we did could get us into so much trouble." 

"So, you don't want... you _don't_ want me anymore, in the end." Hyunwoo averted his gaze, suddenly ashamed. He moved to rise from the bed, but Kihyun grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

"That's not what I said," Kihyun explained, a gentle thumb soothing the skin of Hyunwoo's thigh. "I was just... I was just spooked by the cameras today, that's all." He sighed, running a hand through his hair and swiping his fringe from his eyes. "I never said I didn't want you anymore." 

Hyunwoo couldn't lift his eyes from the floor; suddenly feeling very exposed, he heard himself ask, "What _do_ you want, Kihyun? Because I..." he couldn't finish his thought. 

Kihyun cradled Hyunwoo's cheek in his hand. "You what, Hyunwoo?" he asked gently. 

“I want..." Hyunwoo's heart began to race, and he took a chance. He kissed Kihyun's hand, and held it at his lips. "Do you think we can have something... real?" He asked. "After everything we’ve gone through?” The look shared between the pair said everything they needed to - so much had happened in the last year that to even consider a secret relationship - because of course, they’d have to keep it a secret - was surely pure folly.

Kihyun's heart grew two sizes. “I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “But... I want to try.” He kissed Hyunwoo then, slowly and sweetly. "I want to be with you, Hyunwoo," he said, voice low and sure. "That's what I want."

It was Hyunwoo's turn to keep the tears at bay; he held Kihyun's face in both hands and kissed him back, lips trembling. "I want to be with you, too," he echoed. "More than anything." 

There was a crash of dishes in the kitchen then, shaking the pair out of their quiet moment. Just as they were about to go and see what happened, Changkyun's voice called, "Nothing broke! I'm fine!"

And it made them laugh. 


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had dreams about you.” 
> 
> Kihyun couldn’t help but blush at that. “Did you?” He kissed Hyunwoo’s forehead and cheeks. “Were they sweet dreams?”

When morning finally came, Kihyun was the first to stir. He momentarily forgot where he was; his familiar surroundings of the other beds gone, he remembered that he’d spent the night in Hyunwoo’s room. He was thankful that they didn’t have any schedules today; even though they had a day off, he knew that Jooheon and Changkyun would shut themselves in their studio for the day, and that Minhyuk would be close behind, not wanting to spend too long without them. He knew too, that Hoseok and Hyungwon would likely spend time writing songs and making plans for the next few months. That just left the two of them; Kihyun glanced at the clock on the bedside table, and sighed happily - _it’s not even 10am,_ he thought. _That means we don’t have to get out of bed for a while._ He curled into Hyunwoo’s body, arms tucked in so that even while he slept, Hyunwoo’s arms could encircle him. He listened to the measured breathing of the sleeping vocalist and gently pressed his hand to his chest in a childlike desire to feel his heartbeat.

“Mmm…?” Hyunwoo awoke slowly at the feeling of Kihyun’s hand against him. “Morning, Ki,” he murmured, not opening his eyes. He drew the younger man in closer, a good-morning embrace; Kihyun melted into him, curling their legs together; content.

“Morning,” he replied, kissing along Hyunwoo’s collarbone and neck. “Did you sleep well?”

Hyunwoo turned onto his back, pulling Kihyun on top of him. He wore a silly, playful smile on his still-sleepy face. “I did,” he replied, smoothing his fingers through Kihyun’s messy hair. “I had dreams about you.”

Kihyun couldn’t help but blush at that. “Did you?” He kissed Hyunwoo’s forehead and cheeks. “Were they sweet dreams?” Suddenly feeling bold, Kihyun’s hand traveled to the waistband of Hyunwoo’s boxers. Hyunwoo grinned at his touch, his fatigue quickly being replaced with hunger.

“Very,” Hyunwoo took Kihyun’s chin in his hand and kissed him then, deep and slow. Kihyun straddled his leader properly, pressing their hips together and feeling the heat build between them. “You know,” Hyunwoo couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips. “You look so pretty in the morning, with the sun like this.” He smoothed his hands along Kihyun’s bare thighs, strong fingers sending shivers through the vocalist’s body.

Kihyun kissed along Hyunwoo’s cheeks and jawline. “So do you,” he replied sweetly. Then, a thought crossed his mind and before he could stop himself, he heard himself ask, “you’re sure we can do this?” He held Hyunwoo’s gaze, remarking how beautifully his eyes sparkled in the morning light. He bent his head to kiss Hyunwoo then. “I want to do this, Hyunwoo,” he said. “I want to be with you, like this.”

Hyunwoo thought his heart might leap from his mouth; he held Kihyun’s hips, and kissed him back. “So do I, Ki,” he replied. “We can make this work, right? I don’t...” his eyes turned suddenly sad. “I don’t want to go back to normal, not anymore.” He caressed the smooth skin of Kihyun’s thighs, and gave him a look.

“Then let’s not,” Kihyun playfully rolled off of Hyunwoo and pulled the older man on top of him instead, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kissing him slowly and curling their legs together, allowing Hyunwoo to press his thigh between his legs, he felt warm all over. “We have the whole day,” he reminded his leader, a hungry twinkle in his eye. “What should we do?” He rested a hand at the elastic of Hyunwoo’s boxers, teasing the smooth skin.

“I can think of a few things,” Hyunwoo played along, kissing down Kihyun’s neck and chest, tugging on the hem of his shirt; Kihyun swiftly removed it, letting it fall to the floor. Hyunwoo attacked Kihyun’s bare chest with kisses, open-mouthed and venerating, strong hands caressing his defined stomach. Kihyun arched his back instinctively as Hyunwoo’s kisses drew ever-closer to the waistband of his boxers - Hyunwoo flicked his gaze up towards the vocalist, and kissed along his hip, teasing, asking if he could keep going. Kihyun nodded, cupping Hyunwoo’s cheek in his hand. With permission, Hyunwoo slipped a hand beneath the elastic, and began to stroke Kihyun’s growing erection.

The pretty little sigh of delight that pushed through Kihyun’s bared teeth made Hyunwoo’s heart ache with desire; he licked his lips and took him in his mouth, to Kihyun’s great surprise. “Ahh...! _Fuck,_ Hyunwoo...” Kihyun rolled his hips in time with Hyunwoo’s movements, grasping at the sheet beneath him. Kihyun’s hand found Hyunwoo’s hair and pulled each time the older man took him deeper, relaxing his throat like a challenge. Hyunwoo’s mouth was so good, so warm, Kihyun could feel that he was almost at his limit, thighs beginning to shake. Hyunwoo felt it too, and continued lolling up and down, tongue swirling expertly over the tip. Every flick of his tongue drove Kihyun closer to the edge, electric pulses coursing through his body. “Hyun... Hyunwoo, I’m gonna...! _Fuck...!”_ Kihyun stuttered, spilling onto Hyunwoo’s expectant tongue.

The older man drank him down eagerly, licking his lips. Kihyun pulled him back up to face him, taking his face in his hands and kissing him deeply, tasting himself on his lips. “Fuck, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun moaned, breathless.

“I’m not finished with you yet,” the older man grinned against Kihyun’s neck. “You said it yourself, Ki,” he lovingly parted Kihyun’s thighs and kissed along the smooth, delicate skin. “We have the whole day.” Something in Hyunwoo’s voice made Kihyun shiver, but he liked it. Hyunwoo spat into his hand and pressed a finger at Kihyun’s entrance, teasing, massaging.

Immediately, Kihyun sunk into the mattress and seemed to become putty in Hyunwoo’s hands; this was still a new feeling, true; but one that he’d come to crave since their first time in the showers. “Hyun... Hyunwoo...” he groaned, hips rocking entirely on their own.

Hyunwoo pressed first one, then a second finger inside, and began to work him open, rhythmically moving and stroking himself with his free hand, readying himself. “Want me, Ki...?” He asked, voice gravelly with desire. He wanted so desperately to be inside the pretty vocalist, but he waited for permission.

“Hyunwoo, _please,”_ Kihyun begged prettily. “Please fuck me,” he clutched the sheets beneath him, aching to be filled. “Don’t tease me anymore...” the pair locked eyes for the briefest moment before Hyunwoo slipped his fingers from the vocalist, and he whined at the sudden empty feeling. Hyunwoo positioned himself and held Kihyun’s hips with strong hands, and eased himself inside.

Kihyun’s back arched in response, and the sound he made sent shivers through Hyunwoo’s entire body. The older man lovingly hoisted Kihyun’s calf onto his shoulder, kissing where he could reach, spreading him open further so he could thrust deeper inside. Hyunwoo groaned in delight at how warm Kihyun felt, the hot tightness washing over his entire body; he swiped his bedhead from his eyes, babbling, “You’re so good, Ki, _fuck..._ you feel so _good...”_ and Kihyun’s chest flushed at the praise; bringing a hand up to his mouth to keep his voice down - but Hyunwoo guided his hand away from his face. “Don’t hide,” he cooed, hunching down and caging Kihyun’s head between his arms on the bed. “Don’t hide your pretty face from me,” he kissed along Kihyun’s neck, open-mouthed kisses that he knew would leave marks. “Ki, I don’t care if the others hear us,” he murmured.

Kihyun shivered under Hyunwoo’s touch, his body on fire; being filled felt so good - he didn’t want to hide his pleasure; he didn’t care if the others heard them, either. Hyunwoo began to thrust deeper, with more force - Kihyun stuttered, arousal caught in his throat; he cried out prettily, all fears thrown away. “Hyunwoo, _god... fuck,_ you feel so good...!” He dug his nails into Hyunwoo’s thighs, little crescent moons marking the beautiful olive-brown skin.

Their bodies rushed together, desperate, brimming with desire; Hyunwoo knew he was close, could feel the familiar tightening in his middle. He held Kihyun’s face in his hand and lovingly, carefully swiped his fringe from his eyes, forehead beaded with sweat. “I’m gonna... can I, Ki? You’re so... you’re _so perfect...”_ he babbled, trying to keep his head.

Kihyun held the back of Hyunwoo’s neck, locking eyes with the older man. “Please, Hyunwoo, come... give it to me...!” He kissed him then, desperate to mask their final cries as Hyunwoo spilled into him, filling him. Kihyun moaned into Hyunwoo’s open mouth, biting the older man’s lip. Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around Kihyun, thrusts slowing down until he was utterly spent - the pair lay still, in each other’s arms until their heartbeats slowed down; Kihyun smoothed Hyunwoo’s hair away from his face. “You feel so good, Hyunwoo,” he kissed him sweetly. “Like we’re made to fit together.”

Hyunwoo turned into his back and drew Kihyun close. He pressed little kisses to his forehead and cheeks, making the vocalist laugh, breathless. “Ki, I...” he began, voice tentative. He looked into Kihyun’s eyes, and whatever he saw in them must have been enough to convince him; he continued, “I love you so much, Ki.”

Kihyun’s eyes went wide, sparkling with love. He kissed Hyunwoo slowly and nestled into his chest. “I love you more,” he replied.

“It’s not a contest, Ki,” Hyunwoo flicked Kihyun’s arm playfully.

“Maybe not, but I still win.”

Laughter, and kisses.


End file.
